1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to signal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pedestrian crossing safety apparatus wherein the same is arranged for directing attention to arrest movement of motor vehicles permitting pedestrians to cross at designated intersections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At various intersections particularly intersections relating to passage of pedestrians such as school children and the like, crossing guards are frequently at a disadvantage in directing attention to a pedestrian crossing environment. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a signal arrangement particularly arranged to direct attention to a pedestrian crossing and enhance safety of the pedestrian crossing environment.
Examples of the prior art signal apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,215 to ANDERS et al wherein a signal member is positioned for mounting upon a vehicular roof and the like with a flashing light mounted at a corner thereof to indicate a distress situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,494 to CROTWELL sets forth a lighted sign and includes a flasher arrangement with legs for mounting upon a vehicle and the like with electrical association to a cigarette lighter organization of an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,726 to SULLIVAN sets forth a portable distress signal apparatus utilizing a sleeve mounted to a staff.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,565 to COX sets forth a distress sign arranged for placement on an upper edge of a vertically movable window such as utilized in a motor vehicle by use of a clip arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pedestrian crossing signal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.